Let's Play
by Crazygirla101
Summary: Harry and Draco play... Pool. They play pool. One shot. Drarry fic.


"How do you hold this bloody thing?"

"Here, put your hands like this."

"Like this?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "Just like that."

"And the purpose of this is to put it in the hole? Are you sure this is going to be any fun at all?"

"Mm," Harry nodded, "Once you get used to it, you'll like it. I promise."

Draco eyed him wearily before bending over, "Alright, I'll try it, but if I don't like it after we try it, we're never doing this again."

"Fine," Harry grinned, eying up Draco's behind, "But we have to do it more than once tonight, otherwise, it's not fair."

Draco huffed, "Honestly, Harry, you have the oddest hobbies. Why on earth you would play this bloody muggle game is beyond me."

"Because it's fun to watch you bend over in tight jeans," Harry answered honestly.

Draco sneered at Harry, "Shut it, Potter, I'm no way in the mood for your odd little jokes."

"It's called flirting," Harry mused, "And you have to aim the white ball towards the other balls. Are you sure you don't want me to break? You've never played before."

"Whatever," Draco huffed indignantly, "If you can do it, then surely I can do a much better job at it."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well make sure you hit it hard so the balls spread out well enough, otherwise, I'll have to redo it anyway."

"Right," Draco nodded, repositioning his stick and taking aim, before hitting the ball with force. He did break the balls apart, but none of them sank in and he frowned, "What does it mean when I don't sink one in?"

"It means it's my turn and it's an open table," Harry answered.

"Open table?"

"Yeah, I can shoot at any ball, except the black ball, if you shoot the black ball in before the end you lose. Were you paying attention at all in taxi ride here?"

Draco glared at Harry, "As if I could've with your hand down my-"

"Well pay attention this time, would you?" Harry interrupted, looking around to see if anybody had caught Draco's words, "I'm going to sink one in, a high or a low ball, and once I do that you'll know which balls to aim for. Sink all those balls in and then go for the eight ball."

Draco scrunched his face, "I've no idea what you're going on about."

"The stripe balls are the high balls and the low balls are the solid ones. Here," Harry said bending over and easily sinking a ball in, "I just sunk a stripe ball in, now I'm going to try and sink all the stripe ones and you have to try to sink in all the solid balls until the black one is left. Once either or both of us get all of our balls in, we can aim for the black one. Whoever sinks that one first in the end wins. If you sink it before you put all your other balls in you lose. If you scratch at the eight ball you lose. It's pretty simple and I'll take it easy on you until you get it ok?"

"Is it my turn?"

"It's not your turn until I miss a ball," Harry said re-aiming his stick and sinking another ball in.

Draco stayed quiet until Harry missed the next ball, "I've another question," he stated.

"Yes?" Harry said looking at him.

"Why on Merlin's name would I scratch any of these balls?"

Harry laughed, "No, you don't literally scratch them. That's just what it's called when you accidentally put the white ball in. It's called a scratch."

Draco contemplated Harry's words as he walked around the table to try and find what ball to aim at, "And you said I'm the solid ones?"

"Yes," Harry said shifting to stand behind Draco, smirking as he watched Draco bent down again. Draco aimed at a ball that was right in front of a pocket and sunk it in, "I got it!" he said excitedly, but the white ball soon followed and Harry walked around the table to retrieve it and began aiming.

"What are you doing? I sunk one in, it's still my turn!" Draco said petulantly.

Harry shook his head, "Soon as you scratch it's no longer your turn," he stood up and watched as Draco pouted, "What?! That's bloody nonsense!"

Harry flicked Draco's forehead, "Stop being a baby. It's the rules of the game," and then because he couldn't help himself, he planted a kiss on Draco's pouting lips, "Now, it's my turn. Be a good boy and watch and learn." Draco scowled at him, but stayed quiet as he watched Harry aim the ball at what seemed to be the other end of the table, furrowing his brow in confusion, he watched as the white ball hit the bank bounced back and one of Harry's balls went in.

Draco's eyebrows shot up, "How'd you do that?"

Harry smirked and shrugged, "Dunno. Practice."

Draco scowled at him, "You're not going to be much help, are you?"

"That depends," Harry answered.

"On what?"

"On whether you behave or not," Harry gave Draco a crafty look, and bent to shoot another ball in.

"I am behaving," Draco scoffed.

"No pouting or whining or throwing fits," Harry announced.

Draco sneered at him again, "Malfoy's do not throw fits, whine, or pout!"

Harry gave Draco a pointed look, arching a brow, "We live together, remember?"

Harry missed his next ball, "Your turn."

Draco looked at the balls on the table. Harry had sunk four balls in already to Draco's one and judging from Harry's demeanor, whether Draco behaved or not he wasn't going to be much help. He weighed out his options and decided that he'd be better off just taken his chances without Harry's help. At least then he wouldn't have to put up with Harry's silly rules. "Whatever," he murmured, taking aim.

Harry grinned while Draco wasn't watching, knowing the other man would never follow his "behave" request, and give him all the more reason to teach him a lesson when they got home tonight, all the while spending a good while watching Draco practically sprawl himself out in front of him. It was going to be a goodnight tonight. Draco claimed he wasn't interest in the muggle world and hardly would agree to venture out into it with Harry, but Harry could read Draco like no other, and knew that Draco hid all his excitement on discovering parts of the world he didn't know under his high society pureblood mask. Just because he wouldn't admit it and acted put out, didn't mean his other half wasn't enjoying himself.

Harry smiled as Draco managed to sink two balls in and stomped when he missed the third one. Draco was competitive and a good player in most sports, so he knew he had to watch himself. Otherwise the sexy blond would win and he had no intention of allowing that to happen. Draco would hold it over him for years if he won.

Harry decided to kick his game up a notch and sank 3 balls in. Leaving himself one more and the eight ball left. Harry was an excellent pool player.

Draco watched with fierce concentration as Harry sank the 3 balls in. He knew he was already feeling the twinge of competitiveness grappling him. He wasn't going to let Harry take over this stupid muggle game no matter how distracting the other one looked while he did it. All lean muscles and smooth moves. He sneered at Harry, he was probably doing it all intentionally, trying to keep him preoccupied while he unknowingly beat him. As if Draco would let that happen. Draco aimed again and managed another two balls, evening up the playing field. Draco was a quick study and he knew it wouldn't take him long to master the foolish game.

Harry smirked seeing Draco's ball right in front of his own. Draco might be a quick learner, but there was no way he'd pick up on all of Harry's tricks quickly enough to beat him. He easily sank his ball in and the eight ball soon after. "That's one game for me, let's see if you can do better next time. Oh and since I won, I'm breaking, so you set the table this time."

Draco grunted and shot Harry an angry look, while he followed the steps Harry recited and set the table up while grumbling under his breath. Draco took a moment to look at their surroundings. Harry had brought him to a small pub, hardly a person in sight, he kind of liked it though, as cruddy as it was, it was quiet and they were pretty much left alone. There were only two other patrons watching a game on the picture box (what did Harry call that thing again?) and a female bar tender who kept sending Harry and him curious looks.

"Do you want a drink?" Harry asked, breaking into his thoughts, "A pint maybe?"

Draco shrugged, "I suppose one might not kill me."

"Anything in particular?"

"You know what I like."

Harry gave Draco a smile and turned towards the bar. Harry's heart always swelled a bit when Draco made comments like that. He'd never been in a relationship like his and Draco's before, and, honestly, even after two years the other one still made his heart skip. The more they learned about each other, the more comfortable they felt, all it did was make Harry happy and excited. Excited at the prospect that regardless of their stupid fights and all their differences they were making this work and Harry felt, that maybe, just maybe, Draco would eventually maybe tell his family about them. Well his mother anyway, the only one Draco really cared about, seeing as his father was sent off to Azkaban for the rest of his life and Draco clearly no longer liked the man. Draco still hadn't told him everything that had happened in those years, but the small snippets he shared and the times Draco woke up screaming was enough to know that whatever had happened, was in no way good.

It's not like Harry was any better when it came to that either. He woke up with nightmares and dealt with his bouts of depression like everyone else who fought in the war, but ever since he'd gotten with Draco things had been easier. Draco understood Harry, he never made him explain himself, just let Harry be and share or not share as he chose. It made Harry feel relaxed, like nothing was expected of him, he didn't have to be this powerful strong wizard or the defeater of Voldemort with Draco, he could just be himself. A regular bloke, who liked to have a pint, stay in half the time watching quidditch matches and showering with his lover. No different than anybody else.

Harry smiled at the bar tender as he ordered the drinks and paid for them, turning with one in each of his hands, he saw Draco watching him with narrowed eyes of suspicion while he tapped his foot impatiently. Harry grinned and winked at him, as he turned back around and asked the bar tender for two shots. She smiled, "Sure, hon, I'll carry them over to ya."

Harry thanked her and walked back towards Draco, the bartender soon following. Draco arched his brow at her as she placed the two shots at a nearby table and looked at Harry expectantly.

"I figured we'd make things more interesting," Harry shrugged.

"I never said I wanted a shot."

Harry smirked, "Too afraid you'll lose if you have it?" he chuckled, "That's fine, I'll have them both and still win."

Draco scowled and swooped the shot up from table, "You're going to regret this, Potter."

"Highly unlikely, Malfoy," Harry quipped, picking up his own glass and downing it one gulp as he watched Draco do the same and wince. One thing very few people knew about Draco was how much of a lightweight he was. He smirked and how incredibly horny and creative the grey-eyed man got after a couple of shots. Oh yes, tonight was going to be an excellent night.

Draco took a sip at his pint and said, "Well go on and break. I'm sick of waiting."

Harry shrugged and picked up his stick aiming and shooting, sinking two balls in.

Draco glowered, so now Harry was trying to distract him and get him drunk. The sneak. As if a few drinks would make a difference. He could handle his liquor quite well and he was well proud of that fact.

"You're stripes this time," Harry told him and Draco nodded, "Get me another."

"Another?"

"Shot," Draco huffed, "Honestly, Harry, how small is that brain of yours really?"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked back to the bar, "Certainly nowhere near as big as your narcissistic one," he murmured.

Harry came back with a tray carrying four shots, to find that the blond had sank three balls in his absence. He frowned, Harry better make this round count.

Draco eyed the drinks and picked one up and downed it giving Harry a sharp look, Harry quickly downed the two shots and picked his stick back up, "If you want anymore, you'll have to get 'em yourself. I'm not your maid."

"You wouldn't make a very good one anyway," Draco drawled.

"Well someone is certainly not behaving," Harry shook his head and turned around with a knowing smile on his face. Sinking four balls in a row. That meant he'd gotten six in and Draco three. Still winning for now, he nodded satisfied.

Draco wasn't going to go down easy, he put three more in, but the last two were easy shots for Harry. He won in that round and turned around to see Draco with another tray of shots and tapping his foot.

"Does this mean I have to set the table again?" Draco pouted.

"Yes," Harry smiled, "But we can have our shots first or take a break if you want."

Draco went about setting the table again and walked back to Harry picking up a shot, "I'm winning this next one," he announced. Downing the shots quickly and slurping down half his pint. Harry followed suite answering him, "If you say so."

Harry could already see the effects of the alcohol on Draco and knew that once these other shots hit 'em he'd be ready for bed and, oh, how Harry was planning to make sure they both a got goodnight's sleep. After all, one needed rest after bouts of very physical exercise. Harry broke again, this time sinking three in, before Draco took his turn. The blonde already swaying a bit as he walked around the table. Harry couldn't hide the face splitting grin that broke out. If Draco only knew that Harry had plan this night out almost to the letter.

"You better watched yourself, Potter," Draco mumbled, sinking one ball in and missing his next, "Damn! This is rubbish!"

Harry laughed, "Quit being a sore loser, Malfoy."

Draco eyed him warily as he took his aim and sunk 4 more in. Draco scowled, "You're doing this all on purpose!" he began complaining, "Distracting me so much, I can hardly concentrated!"

"Concentrated?" Harry sniggered, "How am I distracting you?"

"You know how!" Draco argued back, "Being all 'look at me and my strong arms and sexy hair and eyes,'" Draco snorted, "It's not one bit of fair and you know it." He took aim and missed again, "See! It's all your fault!"

Harry laughed and ended the game quickly, "Come on, finish your drink and we're heading home, you can bitch at me there."

Draco scoffed, "Fine! But only because I'm sick of playing this bloody rubbish game. No Malfoy would be caught dead playing this!"

"Yes, yes," Harry nodded placatingly, taking Draco's arm and giving the bartender an apologetic look and a massive tip that he was sure she'd be happy with, "Come on then."

"I can't believe you took me out for this nonsense!" Draco continued his rampage as they left the bar and Harry walked him over to an empty alleyway. Trying to get Draco in a cab in this state would be far too much of a hassle than what it was worth. He grabbed Draco hard and apparated outside their place. Grimmauld place. Newly renovated, thanks to Draco and his inability to live in such a "dingy and draft" house. 'It was all theirs,' Harry thought with a smile.

He laughed as Draco continued to go on about how unfair Harry and his distracting body was, while he let him half drag him up the steps and opened the door. Pulling the blond up the stairs and pushing him through the bedroom door.

Draco spluttered, but then began undressing, "You're such an arsehole, Potter! Cheater! You're a cheater!"

"I love your wit," Harry snorted, helping Draco unbutton his shirts and jeans, "It's so otherworldly, really."

"I am very well-travelled, Potter," Draco agreed, "Now take off your pants."

"Your wish is my command, Draco," Harry said, quickly undressing and crawling on the bed.

Draco smiled approvingly and jumped on the bed after him. Draco picked up his wand from the bedside table and murmured a spell, tying Harry's hands to the bed post. Harry arched his brow, "Can't loosen you up like this," Harry complained.

"I'm punishing you," Draco declared in response, "You won't be able to touch me. All you can do is watch."

"How terrible of you, Draco," Harry grinned.

Draco gave him a smirk, "Oh I assure you it will be." Draco settled on Harry's lap, and dipped a finger in his mouth, sucking it down and giving Harry way too many ideas of what Draco could to with that tongue. Already half hard, Harry watched as Draco caressed his own chest, rubbing his nipples and squirming. Harry could feel Draco's arse against his cock and the sight of Draco making himself aroused was all Harry needed to stand full at attention.

Draco began stroking his own cock and let out a soft moan as he skillfully brought himself almost to the brink, stopping before going fully over the edge and smirking at Harry. He grinded against Harry and Harry let out groan. Draco climbed off a Harry's lap and retrieved a container from the bedside table. Harry whimpered as Draco positioned himself in a full line of sight for Harry. Spreading his cheeks apart he began teasing his entrance.

"Draco," he whispered, "Let me lick you."

Harry's mouth went dry as Draco slipped a finger in and moaned in pleasure.

Draco let out a gasp as he began slipping the finger in and out. A flush spreading through his body. "Harry," Draco moaned, slipping another finger in, "Harry," he said again letting out a groan.

"Draco, please," Harry whimpered, entranced in the other man's movement, "Please," he begged.

Draco slipped a third finger in, groaning loudly and Harry growled in frustration, feeling himself pulsating with need.

"Draco," Harry whined watching the blond pump his finger inside himself, "Fuck, please, Draco, I'm begging."

Draco stopped and gave a Harry sultry look, "Begging?"

"Begging," Harry nodded.

"Oh Potter, Malfoy's don't beg," he gave him a sly smile, "How are you ever going to carry the name if you can't behave properly?"

Harry snorted, "Really, Draco? Now is the time you want to discuss my mannerisms?" Harry paused, "Wait, take the name?"

"Well, of course," Draco said nonchalantly, climbing back on Harry's lap, "Not right now, obviously, we're busy, but later on."

"Is this your way of asking me to marry you?" Harry gave him a bewildered look as Draco situated himself to take Harry in.

Draco scoffed, "I'm not asking you anything. Malfoy's take what they want, Harry. Honestly, I'm beginning to think you should start writing this down."

"Draco," Harry said sternly, "If you don't let me go right now, you and I are going to have a problem."

"This is your punishment, Harry," Draco said slowly pushing the tip of Harry inside, "Merlin," he murmured, his eyes shuttering closed at the feeling, "I," he gasped, "Can't let you go, until you've learned your lesson."

Harry cursed under his breath, "Let me go," he growled.

"No," Draco answered breathlessly, pushing himself further down, "You have to learn, Harry."

"Draco," Harry moaned as the blond sank himself further and further down. Harry gritted his teeth, "Let me go, Draco, or you'll be in way more trouble after we're done."

"Tsk, tsk," Draco shook his head as he pushed himself down the rest of the way.

Harry groaned, his head spinning, "Draco, I'm not begging you. I'm telling you, let me go."

Draco stopped, halfway up from Harry's cock and peered at him, "You are learning," he let out.

"So let me go."

"I'm busy."

"Draco!"

Draco sneered as he removed himself fully from Harry and took his wand and unleashed him, "You really pick the worst times for your mood swings, Harry."

Harry didn't give Draco another second to talk as he twisted him around and kissed him. Moaning into his mouth, kissing him with desperate need, and flipped him onto his back.

"You're so paying for that," Harry ground out, as he sank himself into Draco, "I'm not going to be gentle."

Draco groaned, "I'm not in the mood for gentle."

Harry huffed, unable to contain himself as he gripped Draco's hips and began grinding into him with wild abandoned. Their moans rippling through the room as they went further into the brink. Draco came, his body shuddering, and Harry was with him soon after.

Harry collapsed on top of him sighing and kissing Draco's shoulder. Draco put his hands around Harry, and held him closely for a long while, before Harry figured he should probably clean them both up. Harry rolled over, gingerly picking up Draco's wand from when it fell on the bed and murmuring a couple of scouring charms, before saying, "I'm not taking your name unless you take mine."

Draco sighed, "Only if Malfoy comes first."

"No."

Draco pouted, "And why not?"

"Because Harry Malfoy-Potter sounds stupid."

"And Draco Potter-Malfoy sounds any better?"

"Actually, yes."

"I'll think about it."

"Does this mean you're going to tell your mother about us?"

Draco turned to look at Harry with his brow arched, "What are you on about now?"

Harry looked away, "You haven't told her yet."

"My mother's known about 6 months into it. Why do you think I insist on having dinner with her every other month?"

Harry looked at Draco, "But you told me not to touch you or kiss you or do anything even vaguely romantic around her."

Draco rolled his eyes, "She's my mother, Harry. She's accepting. I don't need to give her any weird thoughts about it," he shuddered, "That's a disturbing idea."

"So she knows we're together? Living together?"

"Yes, she said she'd help plan the wedding once we decided we were ready."

Harry blushed, "Oh."

Draco gave Harry an incredulous look, before reaching over and kissing him, "You're so daft."

"Shut up," Harry said kissing him back, "How the hell was supposed to know?"

Draco rolled his eyes and snuggled against Harry, "Don't know. Too tired."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him closer, "I love you, you git."

"Mm," Draco murmured, "Me too," before falling asleep.

Tonight, went way better than Harry could've ever imagine. He was happy, tired, and Merlin he was so bloody happy, he felt he could burst.

Harry closed his eyes and let sleep consume him as a smile played on his lips. Dreaming of nights with Draco wrapped in his arms and lazy days on the couch while Draco pointed all the ridiculous things that were wrong with the "muggle picture box" Harry insisted on watching.

After losing his parents, fighting a war and all the devastating things that had happened. Harry finally got what he had always wanted.

A home and a family.

* * *

I wanted to read a story of Harry and Draco playing pool... And so I wrote it. It's my first Drarry fic! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
